


tent mates

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 37 - It was a compelling and convincing argument and for that reason she chose to ignore it.





	tent mates

When she woke up this morning, she didn’t know that she would be forced into moving into Bellamy’s tent, and although most people would be ecstatic to be able to sleep three feet from the Blake, she couldn’t care less. 

It was Clarke’s fault, probably - or maybe it was her own fault - but nonetheless she was dragging a bag of her shit into Bellamy’s tent - or she should say her own tent - and Bellamy was following her closely asking her question after question and she seriously started asking herself what the hell she did to deserve this torture. 

His questions ended as she threw her bag on her bed and turned to Bellamy. 

“Can you stop talking? We’ve literally been tent mates for less than ten minutes and I already feel like stabbing you in your sleep. I swear to Jaha, Bellamy, if you snore in your sleep I will seriously kill you.” 

Bellamy smirked at her as he looked down. 

“How are you going to kill me if you like me so damn much?” He smiled, proud of himself. It was a compelling and convincing argument and for that reason she chose to ignore it. 


End file.
